When I found you JoickJick and MelenaSiley
by XCyrusXJonasXO
Summary: This story is about how two brothers start to fall for each other. Also some Miley and Selena. Jikc/ Joick Melena/ Siley and Demi/? Read and Review please!
1. Biography

Character Biography..  
Nicholas Jonas hes 17 hes a junior at East High. He lives with his two older brothers and their dad their mother died when he was 3 so he never got to meet her really. Hes popular at school he acts all cool at school hes a bully. His best friends are Miley Cyrus and Demi Lovato. Hes Football captain, the school player, jerk, bi-sexual, hes nice at home, and at school hes the bully. Dating Jordan but everyone know it will only last a week then they'll break up and he will move on to the next girl. He secretly loves Joe but doesn't want to ruin his reputation.

Joseph Jonas hes 18 a senior at East High he gets beat at home but doesn't tell anyone his girlfriends name is Camilla shes a total bitch but he Loves her. Well not really hes gay but hes dating Camilla so nobody knows. Hes sweet, caring, and lovable; hes not mean like Nick is at school hes really sweet to everyone. Nick doesn't pick on him or anything only his friends and he wonders why that is.

Miley Cyrus also 17 going to East High with Nick and Demi she was Nicks girlfriend but they broke up because they decided that they would be better off as friends. Shes friends with all the Jonas boys and knows Nicks bi-sexual. Shes caught him starring at Joe and put the puzzle pieces together and figured it out shes lesbian and she told Nick but nobody else she figured it out after her and Nick went out. She likes Demi but doesn't show it.

Demetria Lovato shes 18 but was born after the school starting date so she couldn't start until the next year. She is popular she has attitude problems so watch out she can get pissed easily. Shes head cheerleader normally head cheerleader and the captain of the football team are supposed to date but they don't like each other that way. She is also friends with the boys. She used to have a crush on Joe but shes been having feelings for this boy Derek.

And many more characters to come into the story :D

* * *

Hope you like it :) Oh and just to let you know since Nick is popular so is Joe haha forgot to put that he's not like Nick's popular though  
~J.C


	2. Chapter 1

Nick's POV  
My name is Nicholas I'm the school player and the schools man whore. I'm bi-sexual right now I'm dating a girl named Jordan. Shes so annoying I don't even know why I'm dating her shes stupid and clingy too clingy. I go to East High with my brother Joe, and my best friends Demi and Miley. Demi and Miley know I'm bi but nobody else does. I figured it out when I was 14 and my best friend Drake kissed me and I really liked it and we went out for a while secretly. Then he moved away because his dad got transferred to Chicago somewhere. I don't like him anymore that was just a little fling back then and know I'm all grown up. Now I like a boy in my dream and its a really awesome dream about a boy but his face was blurred out so I couldn't see who it really was. He had muscles and dark slightly curly hair from what I could tell. He is so gorgeous most of the time he has only boxers or basket ball shorts on. Right now I was sleeping in bed having that beautiful dream when someone screamed to me and I woke up slightly.  
Kevin: NICK ITS TIME TO WAKE UP! *he screamed from the door*  
Nick: *wakes up slightly, turned on but groans he wanted to see more of that dream* I'm up! *he said loud but not too loud to wake the sleeping person next to him, he looks at her and shakes her* Jordan wake up babe!  
Jordan: *groans and whines* buuttt Niiiiccckkkyyy-booo you wore me out last night *turns over to face him eyes still closed* Im sore *pouts*  
Nick: *smirks* Oh well we have school so up now *pushes her of the bed and she lands on the for naked*  
Jordan: *the pain from last night hurt bad because Nick went to fast and hard, it was her first time* OW stupid bastard! *gets up off the floor still in pain*  
Nick: *hides his smirk* whoops *innocent face* now be quite and get out my family doesn't know you're here. Go out through the window.  
Jordan: Ugh fine *gets dressed and goes to kiss Nick*  
Nick: *pushes her away* see you at school bitch *smirks*  
Jordan: *rolls her eyes* whatever! *goes to the window and leaves*  
Nick: Gosh finally away from that bitch. I should have had her given me a hand job before she left. I am so fucking turned on right now because of that dream*talking low to himself mumbling*  
Joe: *knocks on the door* either you get ready now or you walk to school! *goes back to his room*  
Nick: *rolls his eyes and get his cloths ready so he can take a shower*  
-With Joe-  
Joe's POV  
I had woke up early this morning and was already ready but I had to get on my shoes still and that's all. I was supposed to bring my girlfriend to school this morning but I wanted to talk to Nick and Camilla gets annoying and wont let me talk she would keep kissing me and stuff. Nick normally drives his car but it had to go to the shop to get fixed up and it was a long walk to school we were about 5 miles away from school and walking it can wear you out and you would be late for your first class. I had to call Camilla and tell her I cant drive her to school today because I was taking Nick to school. I like Camilla don't get me wrong but I don't like, like her. Right now I just wanted to stay home I'm tired because Nick had his girlfriend over. Man shes loud when they have sex I hate her shes so annoying and Nick couldn't he at least made her shut the fuck up. People were sleeping well not me because of them I was so annoyed and tired I just didn't care about a lot right now. I picked up my phone and dialed Camilla.  
Joe: *calls Camilla* Hey babe  
Camilla: Hey Joey-boo whats up?  
Joe: Nothing just letting you know I'm not going to be able to pick you up I have to take Nick to school *putting on his shoes* sorry  
Camilla: Aww its okay babe Ill see you at school Kay Joey-boo  
Joe: alright bye *hangs up and finishes getting ready* Nick you ready yet? *he yelled*  
Nick: Almost Ill be right down *finishes getting ready and goes downstairs*  
Nick came down the stairs in a tight muscle shirt and skinny jeans and I swear to god if he wasn't looking Id so be checking him out. Hes so ho- wait what the fuck am I saying hes my brother that's just gross. Although I could get lost in those beautiful eyes of hi- GAH Joseph stop it you cant think like that ever again. I know I'm gay but doesn't mean I can think of my brother like that. Wow that's just wrong I normally don't even look at Nick in that way.  
Joe: *swallows hard* you ready to go?  
Nick: Yep ready to go see my bitch of a girlfriend  
Joe: by the way next time you decide to have sex. Shut her the fuck up I was ready to strangle her! *walking to the door with Nick in tow*  
Nick: Whoops. I didn't know you were awake sorry bro

Joe: Eh its fine you re just lucky dad didn't hear you I mean they are against us having sex before we re married and you know he would kick you out.  
Nick: Yeah I know *looks down* he s also against homosexuals, lesbians, alcohol, drugs, riding motor cycles, and basically everything else.  
Joe: *thinking: yeah that s why I would never tell them I m gay* Yeah it sucks it s like he s against fun  
Nick: Mhmm *smiles looking at Joe s butt but doesn't show it thinking: gosh my brother s ass is cute and his slight twitch when he moves too cute. Aww come on Nick stop checking out his ass it s not like he would ever like me anyways. Plus he s my brother that s not right. I've never ever thought about him that way and never will again.*  
Joe: *opens the door and walks out to his car* get in *gets in and starts it up*  
Nick: *gets in* so  
Joe: *takes off driving* so?  
Nick: Um . hm  
Joe: .. AWKWARD!  
Nick: *burst out laughing* what the fuck was that for? It s not even awkward!  
Joe: *laughing also* I don t know I just felt like saying it.  
Nick: *finally calms down after a couple minutes, sits there and starts getting bored* can you turn on the music?  
Joe: sure *turns it on and Love Drunk is on*  
-They finally get to school and get out, walks inside-  
Everybody: *looks at them as if they are gods (WHICH THEY ARE IN MY EYES ;D HAHA :P)*  
Joe: Take a picture it ll last longer!  
Everyone: *gets out there phones and starts taking pictures*  
Joe: I was being metaphorical *mumbles* idiots  
Nick: *silently chuckles* Okay then  
-Nick and Joe go to their lockers which are right beside each other, Nick opens his locker and get s his books that he needs-  
Everyone: *put their phones away*  
Joe: Wow that was really idiotic of them  
Nick: *shuts his locker* Yeah it was well I got to get to class you know how Mrs. K get s when people are late  
Joe: Yep bye bro *goes to his locker and gets his books out*  
???: Joey where were you I didn't even get a kiss *turns his around and wraps her arms around his neck  
Joe: …

* * *

This is on my youtube account XCyrusXJonasXO and there's more stories to come this is just in case my computer goes downhill :) Love ya'll please Review!

~JC


	3. Chapter 2 OH HELL NO BITCH!

Episode 2 part 1 OH HELL NO BITCH!  
Joe's POV  
I felt some ones arms turn me around and I saw Camilla standing there smiling big at me. She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed me tight. So tight I couldn't breathe at all I got very little to talk.  
Joe: .'t .. *trying to breath*  
Camilla: Whoops sorry Joey *lets go quickly*  
Joe: *takes a couple big breaths* its okay Cam  
Camilla: *pecks his lips (EWWW CAMILLA GERMS! Sorry if you like Camilla I personally don't like her) and pulls away* so how come you didn't come find me?  
Joe: Well everyone was starring and I was late and I have to get my books before the-  
-bells rings-  
Joe: Bell shit! I got to go *gets his books, closes his locker and runs to his first class*  
-At Lunch time-  
Nick: *comes in and goes to the lunch line*  
Joe: *comes in and goes behind Nick*  
Nick: Hello Joseph *smiles*  
Joe: Hi *smiles back and grabs his lunch*  
Nick: *gets his food and walks over to a table*  
Joe: *follows him, sits down next to him* so where are Miles and Dem?  
Nick: Um well they should be here they went to drop their books off and get the next classes *starts eating* and you know they take forever.  
Joe: Oh *takes a really big bite of food when he sees Demi and Miley come up with their food* chi Emi chi bile *spitting food as he says it*(I think you know what he meant haha wow if not Hi Demi Hi Mile)  
Nick: *its all on his face and cloths grossed out* EEWWWW!  
Joe: Poops sporry  
Nick: *gets hit with more, grossed out even more*  
Miley & Demi: Ewwwww *grossed out looks at Nick disgusted* Joe close your mouth thats nasty  
Joe: *chews a little more than swallows (Swallow what *wink wink* haha Im weird)* sorry Nicholas  
Nick: *grabs a couple napkins and starts whipping it off the food, glares at Joe* I guess its ok *finally gets all the food off*  
Jordan: *comes up* NICKY-BOO *sits on his lap and kisses him hard and deep*  
Nick: *doesn't kiss back pulls away and fakes a smiles* Hey Jordan *annoyed but doesn't show it*  
Jordan: *smiles and turns toward the others, glares* Hi people! Now go I want some privacy with my boyfriend!  
Joe: Ummm let me think about that *taps his chin pretending to thinking* Fuck no bitch we were here first so go fuck off!  
Jordan: *scoffs and starts whining* NICCYYYY-BOO are you going to let him talk that way to me? *hopes he would stick up for her*  
Nick: Um lets see yes I am going to let him you're a bitch who needs to get over herself. Were OVER! *pushes her of his lap*  
Jordan: *gasps* ASSHOLE!  
Demi: OH NO YOU DIDN'T *grabs her milk and opens it*  
Joran: What are you going to do with that drink it? Like you would pour it on me I'm queen bee nobody messes with me.

Demi: Well see about that *pours it on Jordan's head* take that fucking bitch and just to let you know I'm cheer captain this is my school bitch so back the fuck off *pushes her to the ground*  
Everyone: *starts laughing*  
Jordan: *starts crying and runs to the bathroom and accidentally runs into the boys bathroom*  
Miley: *starring at Demi* Wow Dems you go girl *smiles and high-fives her*  
Demi: *smiles and high-fives back*  
Joe: *noticed Miley starring, doesn't say anything*Wow Nick not even a week that's a new record it was only 2 days I'm surprised.  
Nick: Yeah she just got annoying really bad *thinking: And I think I like someone else*  
Joe: *nods* cool so who you going to try a get next?  
Nick: Eh I think I'm going to stay single for a while I'm kind of getting tired of being a player  
Joe, Miley,& Demi: *shocked, gasps* OH wow that's serious  
Nick: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah *sticks his tongue out at them*  
Joe: I'm just shocked that little Nicky's taking a break from being a PLAYER  
Nick: Don't be a player hater *does a YO sign (wtf lol idk why I put this that's just WEIRD haha)*  
Miley: Nicky's on CRACK *laughs a little*  
-The bell rings-  
Joe: Woah lunch is done already  
Nick: I guess  
Joe: Well bye Nick, girls * leaves*  
Nick: *watching his butt as he walks out*  
Miley: *notices and starts squealing*  
Demi &Nick: *looks at her* WTF are you squealing about? *looks at each other* Jinx  
Nick: You owe me a soda!  
Miley: *looks at them* Okay then. Anyways. I was squealing because I saw little Nicky over here looking at Joe's ass as he was walking out  
Demi: OHHHH Nicky got a crush *giggles*  
Nick: *blushes* Its not a crush I don't like him like that  
Miley & Demi: Mmhm!  
Nick: Im serious  
Miley: Whatever you say I'm going to class *leaves*  
-Nick and Demi also go to class, with Joe-  
Joe's POV  
When I got to class I sat in the very back seems the teacher is too blind to see this far back. Shes old enough to be retired but all she is is just plain tired. That was weird. I am so tired I started to fall asleep with my head on my desk. Next period is my last and its study hall its combined with juniors which means Nicks in that one with me(Idk if thats real I'm home schooled). I fell asleep and woke up when the bell rang. Gosh that stupid loud fucking bell is so annoying.  
Mrs. Murphy: Okay class see you tomorrow *puts a pillow on her desk and falls asleep* (If you have EVER seen Ned's declassified school survival guide that's her but I'm not sure of her name)  
Joe: *leaves as fast as he could, goes into study hall*  
Nick: *sees Joe, hides a smile as he watches him where its not so noticeable, thinking: He is too cute! GAH! NICHOLAS STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!*  
Joe: *looks to see if he could find a seat, he found a seat next to Nick, Walks over and sits down* Hey Bro  
Nick: Hey!  
-The teacher comes in and says they can do whatever they have to do-  
Nick: *goes on the computer and signs into IM*  
Joe: *also on the computer and signs into his email to check his messages*  
Nick: *saw that no one was on so he signs out, gets out his books at starts doing homework*  
-Some people were shocked that THE Nick Jonas was doing homework normally he would leave to go have sex in the janitors closet, or off to get a blow job or a hand job or something like that, The end of the day finally came and the bell rings signaling school was over with-  
Joe: You need a ride home or are you going to hang out with your friends  
Nick: Home I'm tired  
Joe: Kay *goes home*


	4. Chapter 3 I like someone

Episode 3 I like someone

A couple weeks later

Joe's POV…

So I finally decided that it was time for me and Camilla to break up. I know that I don't like her let alone love her I like her as a friend and nothing more. I'm hoping she doesn't take it too hard. Over the past couple week I have started having a crush Nick and it's not just a crush well at least that's what I think it's something more than that. He would never like me that way at all and I know it I'll just have to find someone else to be with instead. So I was sitting in my room when I heard Camilla's ring-tone coming from my phone so I answered.

Joe: Hey Cam!

Camilla: *moans doesn't know that she called someone* MMMM ZAC HARDER!!

Joe: *shocked at what he's hearing, heartbroken but doesn't know why it's hurting him*

Camilla: Mmm faster *breathing heavy, moans*

Joe: *yells* CAMILLA!!!

Camilla: *can hear something but doesn't bother to check*

Joe: *hangs up, kind of happy but a little sad that she was cheating on him*

Nick: *comes in looking down at something* Hey Joe Kevin, and dad left for a trip so we're home alone *finally looks up sees his sad expression* Joe what's wrong? *goes over and sits next to him with his arm around Joe's shoulder*

Joe: *half faking that he's not sad but is sad some* Um… I'm fine *suddenly a tear rolls down*

Nick: No you're not *pulls him into a hug* now what's really wrong?

Joe: Well I was sitting her when Camilla called me *Nick nodded for him to go on* and when I answered I heard her moan and say 'MMM ZAC HARDER'

Nick: *gasps* Oh Joe are you okay?

Joe: The weird thing is I was going to break up with her but I don't know why it hurts so badly *a couple more tears fall*

Nick: *pulls him into a tight hug*

Joe: *leans his head on Nick shoulder*

Nick: You'll be fine Joe

Joe: Yeah I will be I just can't believe she was cheating on me I wonder if she has all this time *shakes his head*

Nick: Well she could of she was sort of a whore

Joe: Yeah she was but I think the reason she was is because I wouldn't have sex with her

Nick: *shocked* so wait 2 years of dating and you never had sex with her?

Joe: No I'm a virgin

Nick: *jaw drops completely shocked* Oh wow that's just wow

Joe: *thinking: maybe I should tell him the reason why should I tell him I'm gay or not*

OHHHH HAHA cutting you off there lol anyways what do you think he should do? Should he tell Nick or not? Hmm we'll see :D

~JC


	5. Chapter 4 What are you thinking Joe?

Okay so this is the fourth one :) I hope you like it review here or watch on /user/XCyrusXJonasXO

* * *

Episode 4 What are you thinking Joe?

Nick: What are you thinking Joe?

Joe: Stuff *he said a little too fast still thinking: maybe I should I just hope he doesn't tell anyone especially dad. But then again we are really close maybe he would maybe he wouldn't. I don't know I really need to tell someone that I am before I explode.*

Nick: Joseph! *waves his hand in front of Joe's face* earth to Joseph! You there?

Joe: *snaps out of it* Oh sorry just thinking of something

Nick: What are you thinking about? *he asked curiously*

Joe: Something

Nick: like what?

Joe: Can I tell you something? But you have to promise you won't tell ANYONE especially dad

Nick: Sure go head

Joe: Well umm…hm how do I put this ummm

Nick: Just come out and say it

Joe: ok….When I was 16 I found out something….This is really hard for me so please don't pick on me

Nick: I won't go on

Joe: Well I started to like someone a lot more than someone should

Nick: Oh who was she?

Joe: You might want to mean he

Nick: Oh wow… So what you're telling me is that your gay

Joe: *shakes his head 'yes' looks down* Yeah I figured it out around the time me and Cam started going out. I liked this guy and when Camilla kissed me for the first time I just knew I liked guys. I just didn't want people to pick on me and call me names so I stayed with her. And know that I found she was cheating on me I should be happy but it still hurts a little.

Nick: Wow bro

Joe: I understand if you don't like people like me I just wanted to get it off my chest

Nick: No Joe its fine I'm perfectly fine with you being gay it just surprised me

Nick's POV…

So Joe's gay I never really saw that one coming. It took me by surprise though my own brother is gay. I wonder what he would say if I told him I bi-sexual. Yeah probably would work but I want to wait a couple days then I'll tell him. I could tell him that he could trust Demi and Miley with that secret but then I would have to tell him why hmm.

Nick: So 2 whole years and you kept that a secret.

Joe: Yep I just don't want to tell people

Nick: You could of told me before though that way you wouldn't have had it on your chest all this time.

Joe: I know I should told someone but I didn't want to get bashed on and stuff

Nick: Yeah it would be pretty difficult if that got out

I said looking down at my hand that was placed in my lap. I really want to tell Joe maybe I should I mean he came out to me why can't I come out to him. I don't know wait a couple days or tell him right now seems we are alone. I lifted Joe's chin so he was looking at me because he was looking at his hands also.

Nick: Can I tell you something?

Joe: Sure

* * *

HAHAHAHA I CUT YOU OFF :P oh well haha I wonder what Nick's going to tell him? Or does that last line seem so obvious hmmm *shrugs* oh well :P

~JC


	6. Chapter 5

Episode 6

The next morning Joe's POV…

I woke up to a bright light shinning in my eyes. I went to hide my face in my pillow when I felt it was hard. My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see Nick sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. I smiled at how cute he looked while he slept I watched him for a while my head on the pillow next to him but still really close to him. I suddenly saw his eyes flutter open.

Nick's POV…

My eyes fluttered open but closed quickly from the bright sun. As my eyes got used of the sun I rubbed them tiredly then finally opened them. I looked around and noticed that I was still in Joe's room. I looked next to me to see Joe laying there starring at me with a small smile on his face. I smiled tiredly back at him.

Nick: Morning

Joe: Morning Nick *he said sitting up*

Nick: How'd you sleep?

Joe: Amazingly good you?

Nick: good

Joe: ………I'm hungry!

Nick: *looks at him* well that was random Joseph

Joe: *sticks his tongue out and stands up*

Nick: Jeans are very uncomfortable to sleep in* he said looking at what he was wearing*

Joe: Yeah they are. Well I'm going to change then get some breakfast.

Nick: Ok

Joe's POV…

I got my close ready and went to the bathroom. I stripped myself of my pants and my shirt so I was still in my boxers. I walked over to the shower and turned on the water then went to the bathroom. After I was done and figured the water was hot enough I turned it down and got in. I started washing up thinking about everything that happened the past couple weeks especially last night hoe I told Nick that I was gay and he told me he was bi. I was so shocked. I finished washing up and just stood there for a little while then I smelt something delicious creeping from the crack in the door. So I shut off the water and got out wrapping a towel around my waist.

Nick's POV…

As soon as Joe went to get in the shower I went downstairs to cook breakfast. One of my many special secret talents's that nobody knows about. I went over to the fridge and got eggs out then grabbed sausage and bacon from the fridge. I grabbed the frying pan out of the cupboard and put a little oil in it. I turned on the stove and cracked a couple eggs then put a couple pieces of bacon on the other side. I love bacon and sausage but Joe only likes sausage (haha sausage you'll get that soon enough: P) it's weird. I also put a couple sausages in. I heard Joe coming down the stairs as I turned over the bacon.

Joe: *come in* Hey something smells amazing!

Nick: *smiles and turns to him* why thank you

Joe: Since when did you know how to cook?

Nick: It's one of my secret talents that you are the only one who knows.

Joe: Cool so watcha making?

Nick: Eggs, sausage, bacon and toast

Joe: Mmm! Sounds good

Nick: Yep *finishes cooking*

Joe: *sits down at the table as Nick brings his food to him*

Nick: *sets the plates down then sits next to Joe*

Joe: Thank you Nick *starts eating*

Nick: You're welcome

Joe: *smiles, finishes eating, looks at the clock* Well time for school *frowns and sighs* and time to tell Camilla we're over

Nick: *finishes too, looks at him feels bad* Yeah let's get going

Joe: *grabs his bag* So where did dad and Kevin go?

Nick: *also grabs his bag* they went somewhere to San Francisco for 2 weeks

Joe: *nods* cool *get in to his car and turns it on as Nick gets in*

Nick: Yeah *buckles up* So to school?

Joe: *makes a face* to school *drives off*


	7. Chapter 5 breaking up

Episode 6

Episode 6 Breaking up!

The next morning Joe's POV

I woke up to a bright light shinning in my eyes. I went to hide my face in my pillow when I felt it was hard. My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see Nick sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. I smiled at how cute he looked while he slept I watched him for a while my head on the pillow next to him but still really close to him. I suddenly saw his eyes flutter open.

Nick's POV

My eyes fluttered open but closed quickly from the bright sun. As my eyes got used of the sun I rubbed them tiredly then finally opened them. I looked around and noticed that I was still in Joe's room. I looked next to me to see Joe laying there starring at me with a small smile on his face. I smiled tiredly back at him.

Nick: Morning

Joe: Morning Nick *he said sitting up*

Nick: How'd you sleep?

Joe: Amazingly good you?

Nick: good

Joe: I'm hungry!

Nick: *looks at him* well that was random Joseph

Joe: *sticks his tongue out and stands up*

Nick: Jeans are very uncomfortable to sleep in* he said looking at what he was wearing*

Joe: Yeah they are. Well I'm going to change then get some breakfast.

Nick: Ok

Joe's POV

I got my close ready and went to the bathroom. I stripped myself of my pants and my shirt so I was still in my boxers. I walked over to the shower and turned on the water then went to the bathroom. After I was done and figured the water was hot enough I turned it down and got in. I started washing up thinking about everything that happened the past couple weeks especially last night hoe I told Nick that I was gay and he told me he was bi. I was so shocked. I finished washing up and just stood there for a little while then I smelt something delicious creeping from the crack in the door. So I shut off the water and got out wrapping a towel around my waist.

Nick's POV

As soon as Joe went to get in the shower I went downstairs to cook breakfast. One of my many special secret talents's that nobody knows about. I went over to the fridge and got eggs out then grabbed sausage and bacon from the fridge. I grabbed the frying pan out of the cupboard and put a little oil in it. I turned on the stove and cracked a couple eggs then put a couple pieces of bacon on the other side. I love bacon and sausage but Joe only likes sausage (haha sausage you'll get that soon enough: P) it's weird. I also put a couple sausages in. I heard Joe coming down the stairs as I turned over the bacon.

Joe: *come in* Hey something smells amazing!

Nick: *smiles and turns to him* why thank you

Joe: Since when did you know how to cook?

Nick: It's one of my secret talents that you are the only one who knows.

Joe: Cool so watcha making?

Nick: Eggs, sausage, bacon and toast

Joe: Mmm! Sounds good

Nick: Yep *finishes cooking*

Joe: *sits down at the table as Nick brings his food to him*

Nick: *sets the plates down then sits next to Joe*

Joe: Thank you Nick *starts eating*

Nick: You're welcome

Joe: *smiles, finishes eating, looks at the clock* Well time for school *frowns and sighs* and time to tell Camilla we're over

Nick: *finishes too, looks at him feels bad* Yeah let's get going

Joe: *grabs his bag* So where did dad and Kevin go?

Nick: *also grabs his bag* they went somewhere to San Francisco for 2 weeks

Joe: *nods* cool *get in to his car and turns it on as Nick gets in*

Nick: Yeah *buckles up* So to school?

Joe: *makes a face* to school *drives off*


	8. Chapter 8 I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!

Episode 7

Joe: *pulls into the school parking lot* Oh god there's Camilla *looking at her*

Nick: *looks over to where he's looking*listen just go do it and get it over with. Think about it this way she was cheating on you, you have every right to be mad and break up with her.

Joe: *stares at him in aw* wow little Nicky's giving me advice well that's a first especially coming for the Nick Jonas.

Nick: *looks at him and sticks his tongue out*

Joe: *sticks his tongue out too then gets out *

Camilla: *sees him, smiles really big and runs over about ready to jump on him*

Joe: *stops her pissed off* You!...We need to talk over there *points to his car that nobody's around*

Camilla: *scared at how he's acting* o-okay *walks over*

Nick: Go dude *pushes him towards Camilla*

Joe: *nods goes over looks at her mad*

Camilla: w-what's wrong Joey-boo-o *scared*

Joe: I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!

Camilla: Can't believe w-what?

Joe: HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?

Everyone: *looks at them in shock*

Camilla: *looks at everyone real quick then looks back at Joe* I d-didn't cheat o-on you! H-how could you say I would c-cheat on you.

Joe: WELL MAYBE BECAUSE LAST NIGHT WHILE YOU WERE OFF FUCKING ZAC YOU PRESSED SPEEDIAL ON YOU PHONE. WHEN I FUCKING ANSWERED I HEARD. *mimics her moan * 'MMM HARDER ZAC' WHEN I FUCKING ANSWERED.

Camilla: *looks down* I didn't cheat on you

Joe: Yeah then why the fuck did I hear that?

Camilla: *'tears' start to fall from her eyes sniffles* He made me call you and say that.

Joe: YEAH FUCKING RIGHT WHATEVER WE'RE THROUGH. Don't bother calling, texting, emailing, coming over or anything just lose everything about me don't bother talking to me cause I won't listen. If you try I'll block you. *turns around to see everyone staring in shock, doesn't care just walks into school and to his locker*

Nick: *walks up to Camilla* don't ever I mean ever come around him again you just hurt my brother. I hear that you even tried calling him I'll find you and don't think I won't I'm not scared of some little bitch like you. *walks away to find Joe*

Camilla: *wipes her 'tears', walks over to Zac* Now I can bring you out in public without having to worry.

Zac: FUCK NO BITCH! You were dating another guy while dating me that's just wrong. We're through and don't bother to try and get me back it won't work! *walks into school searching for Joe finally finds him walks up*

Joe: *turns and glares at him* what do you want?

Zac: Listen Joe I'm so sorry I had no idea you 2 were dating. She told me she wasn't with anyone when I asked. I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me. *turns to walk away*

Joe: *puts his hand on Zac's shoulder* It's okay I'm sorry that you had to go through this to I hope we can be friends *smiles slightly*

Zac: *turns back around, smiles a little* Sure um well I better get to class

Miley, Demi, and Nick: *come up*

Joe: *still a little mad* Hey guys

Miley: You okay? We saw everything

Joe: *calming down* Yeah I'm fine just a little pissed and hurt but I'll be fine

Nick: *smiles slightly* You sure bro?

Joe: *nods* Yeah I'll get through the day

-Bell rings-

Joe: *groans* I don't want to go

Nick: me either but we have to

Joe: Nah I'm skipping peace *starts walking away*

Nick: *thinks about it* Me too bye girls *leaves fallowing Joe*

Joe: *hears someone behind him so he turns around* Hey I thought you were going to class?

Nick: No I'm going with you schools blah! It is okay right?

Joe: Yeah it's fine


End file.
